


Проще, чем может тебе показаться (но сложнее, чем всё, что было у нас)

by desterra



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Gen, Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: наверное, впервые в жизни Хакс хотел бы ошибиться в своих расчётах





	Проще, чем может тебе показаться (но сложнее, чем всё, что было у нас)

Хакс неимоверно устал от этого бессмысленного разговора. Раз за разом, из цикла в цикл, бесконечно долго и столь же бесполезно. Рен терял те крупицы мозга, в наличие которых Хакс ему не отказывал, как только речь заходила о мусорщице. Хакс добивался полного уничтожения Сопротивления, Рену же за каким-то криффом понадобилось, чтоб девчонку поймали живой. Идиот, стремящийся к саморазрушению. Болван, несущий хаос, как алый плащ. И что бы там не фантазировал себе этот неумный мальчишка, Хакс не ревновал. Да, он не привык быть на вторых ролях. Да, самолюбие его было задето. Но с этим он вполне мог смириться. Он бы, сжав зубы, отошёл в сторону (конечно, на время, конечно, собирая информацию и разыскивая уязвимые точки), если бы был уверен, что эта проклятая девчонка встанет рядом с Верховным Лидером и действительно бросит свои силы на процветание Первого Ордена. Вот только наивным придурком в их тандеме (лейтенант и ученик, полковник и рыцарь, генерал и магистр) был не Хакс.

— Если с её головы упадёт хоть один волосок, — Рен шипел так, словно любимое им ведро не было разрушено, а просто стало невидимым и до сих пор сидело на его тупой голове.  
— Я уже слышал это, Рен, — Хакс внимательно разглядывал свои руки, отмечая новые морщинки на тонкой коже перчаток. — Не стоит повторять это в тысячный раз. Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь. Потому что, будь уверен, от меня истинная ценность твоих действий ускользает.  
— Я и не надеялся, что ты поймёшь, — Рен явно пытался в сдержанность, получалось, как впрочем и всегда, очень плохо. — Это Сила…  
— Конечно, это Сила, — Хакс вздохнул, выпрямился до хруста в позвоночнике и посмотрел Рену в глаза. — Мне остаётся лишь полагать, что ты действительно понимаешь, что будет дальше.  
Рен прищурился и сложил свои восхитительные губы в тонкую ниточку. И ведь получилось, чудеса да и только.  
— Когда мы уничтожим Сопротивление, — продолжил Хакс, не отводя взгляда, — и окажемся один на один с… мусорщицей; когда речь зайдёт о выборе: я или она, — кого выберешь ты?  
— Джедаи не убивают, — ответ Рена был молниеносным. Наверное, он тоже об этом размышлял. Или просто ляпнул первое, что пришло на ум, лишь бы не соглашаться с Хаксом. В последнее время с согласием в их рядах была большая напряжёнка.  
— Джедаи, — Хакс натянул на лицо преувеличенно понимающее выражение и даже покивал, — конечно. Если предположить, что она джедай. С другой стороны, Дарту Молу было бы что сказать по этому поводу, не находишь?  
Рен вскинулся и сжал руки в кулаки.  
— Если я правильно сделал домашнюю работу, а у меня есть повод думать именно так, то Дарт Мол умер от руки джедая. Оби-Вана Кеноби, кажется? — Хакс вскинул руку, призывая Рена к молчанию. — Но я рад, что ты уверен в их… чести? Спасибо, что не стал лгать. Это освежает. К тому же так мне будет проще вернуться к… установкам по умолчанию. Доверию не место в наших жизнях, ведь так?  
Рен кусал губы и продолжал сжимать кулаки. Молчание драматически затягивалось. Хакс вздохнул.  
— Разрешите начать операцию по уничтожению и захвату, Верховный Лидер?  
— Хакс…  
— Предлагаю не тянуть время и дать мне возможность заняться своими прямыми обязанностями.  
— Хакс!  
— Не беспокойтесь, всё пройдёт согласно вашим требованиям и с учётом ваших личных приоритетов. Все в Первом ордене умеют следовать приказам и выполнять свой долг.

Наверное, впервые в жизни Хакс хотел бы ошибиться в своих расчётах. Допустить неточности в анализе ситуации. Но, к сожалению, такого с ним не случалось почти никогда. Именно поэтому, вместо того, чтобы праздновать победу, он стоял сейчас безоружный, выпрямив спину, вскинув подбородок, и ждал, запрещая себе надеяться.  
— Что ж, Кайло, — он смотрел на девчонку, не желая встречаться взглядом с человеком, который когда-то принадлежал ему. — Как я и говорил. Всё сводится к одному лишь вопросу: я или она?  
Мусорщица вскинула бластер и нажала на спусковой крючок.


End file.
